The objective of this research is to evaluate the impact of widescale workplace environmental and policy interventions on employee health. Specifically, the study will determine whether or not the implementation of a constellation of environmental and policy approaches designed to encourage healthy nutrition and physical activity behavior in employees is effective in maintaining low-risk status or improving self-reported health risks and behavior, and absenteeism, over a two-year period. This research will be conducted within a state government department, the California Department of Health Services (CDHS). Environmental and policy interventions will be implemented within the four-building CDHS headquarters in Sacramento, California. Employees at other (non-intervention) CDHS locations throughout the state will serve as a comparison group. Actual workplace environmental and policy interventions to be implemented will be determined in consultation with management and employees, and will include strategies such as open stairwells; nutrition requirements for vending machines; food policies for meetings; onsite exercise equipment; safe bicycle storage; incentives to utilize public transit; nutrition policies for fundraising; point of decision signage near elevators, stairs, and vending machines; and the development of walking/running clubs and mileage maps. Employee health status will be measured among treatment and comparison group CDHS employees using the University of Michigan's Health Risk Appraisal (HRA) questionnaire, modified to include additional questions on nutrition and physical activity. Health risks will be measured at baseline and two years later (with optional mid-point measures). The impact of the intervention on absenteeism will also be evaluated. Worksite environments and polices will be assessed at baseline and at 24 months to evaluate change over time; this will be done using the HeartCheck work environment assessment tool, as well as ongoing monitoring and tracking of intervention participation.